LOVERS QUARREL
by H.N ROLLIN
Summary: Naruto and Sakura used to be childhood friends until an unexpected incident occurred which led to their relationship's demise. Naruto has left town and hasn't seen Sakura in years, and the day he returns he ends up living right next to her again. Can these two degenerates find love? idk [Highschool, AU] [NaruSaku]
1. UNEXPECTED APPEARANCE

**LOVERS' QUARREL**

A/N: High School Alternate Universe with the main cast and some randoms, reviews please big bosses.

**CHAPTER 1: UNEXPECTED APPEARANCE **

"Sakura, remember that boy Naruto? You were the best of friends… I saw him at the mall today while shopping for your school supplies." Asked Sakura's mother.

"Oh yea.. Naruto, haven't heard that name in a while."

"Whatever happened to you kids? I remembered you use to come home late every day just so you could go watch him swim every day and I might as well say you had a thing for him."

"NO! We're just friends, well… we were until…"

"Until what?"

"Um…. You know…. he moved and went to another school." Said Sakura, masking the truth.

_Wow… It's been four years since I've seen or even heard of Naruto. I wonder what he looks like, what he's up to and does he still hate me… no, why do I care? He bullied me for a year straight just because of something stupid, I hate him._

**-Flashback-**

School had just finished, and it's the last day of grade five. Naruto and his two best-friends Shikamaru and Kiba have just finished playing an exhilarating game of footy, completely soaked in sweat with a putrid scent. They hit up the bathrooms and took a euphoric shower, with each drop of water, they are attacked with a feeling of pure relief. The school bell rung just as they finished their shower.

"Yo Naruto, catch the train with us today, you never come with us." Suggested Shikamaru.

"Can't man, I gotta walk Sakura home. You know the deal, my parents and her parents are close, and they force us, so we gotta." Replied Naruto, shutting Shikamaru's offer down.

"Bro I swear you in love with her or some shit, dude… not one time you walked home with the boys" Declared Kiba, suggesting an unrequited love between the two.

"You guys I swear… she's sweet, beautiful and she's funny, but that doesn't mean I like her bro, we just friends and don't you like Ino?" Naruto rebuked, turning the tables.

"DUDE NO!, I SWEAR, BRO, BRUV, NA, she's not even all that, she's shy and kind of cute but that's my style, wait no..uhh uh um…" Blurted Kiba, barely able to finish his sentence at a complete loss for words.

"Uh uh uh um whatchu said, exactly shut up." Said Naruto mockingly, with a clear victorious expression.

"Ight, anyway Kiba our train's coming in like 10 minutes we gotta go. See ya later, Naruto." Said Shikamaru, snatching his bag and running at full speed.

"Ight, laters." Said Naruto, taking his time cleaning and packing up his things.

_Ah… finally, time to go home, play Minecraft with the boys and six whole weeks of doing absolutely nothing. Saukura should be waiting for me at the front gate right now._

A formation of glossy black shoes clutter towards the front gate, but one pair abruptly stops, which in turn makes the whole pack halts in unison.

"Hey, Sakura I always see you and Naruto together and honestly you look so cute together, I bet you're dating, no I'm certain." Suggested Selphie, a long-time friend of Sakura.

"OMG Selphie, honestly what are you talking about…" Said Sakura, all flustered with bright pink cheeks.

"Look at you, you're blushing. I KNEW IT, HAHAHA" The group laughed at Sakura's embarrassed expression.

"NO! You're wrong. Who would want to date that fat ugly oaf, first off he's immature, he's clueless, and he's as dumb as bricks? I have a list of the dumb things he has done, and only an idiot would date him" Exclaimed Sakura.

"Sakura… umm…. Look behind you." Whispered her friends, with a contorted expression.

"Ah shit, he's right behind me, isn't he?" Sakura assumed, looking at her friends for confirmation.

Her friends nod in unison, Sakura slowly turns her head around, and when she caught sight of him, he walked right past her with a deadpan expression, completely ignoring her existence. Sakura took his arm and desperately tried to explain herself.

"Naruto… I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of that, it was just a joke. I'm sorry, please forgive me." Pleaded Sakura, as her friends casually walk away.

"Immature, clueless, dumb, fat, ugly that's what you said, and to think I thought we were friends, walk yourself home. Bitch." Snapped Naruto, violently shaking her arm off his and nonchalantly walks home.

As of this day, their friendship was torn to bits, and Naruto changed for better or for worse. When they returned for grade six, Sakura hoped to make amends, but that clearly wasn't an option as Naruto's first encounter with Sakura after six weeks, didn't go as planned.

"How was your holiday?"

"Great… thanks for asking." Replied Sakura, filled with hope towards the future.

"Wasn't talking to you, talking to Selphie." Exclaimed Naruto, pushing her aside and conversing with Selphie.

"You know what, since you hate me so much don't ever talk to me, loser." Groaned Sakura, accepting the fact that things will never be the same.

"GOOD, don't want to talk to your ugly ass anyway."

A whole school year went on with constant bickering between the two degenerates, every morning they would exchange insults, and it would even disrupt the class at times. The final day of the last school year, Naruto finally crossed the line and threw her bag on the busy road, expectingly getting run over by a truck, Sakura finally snapped and started bawling her eyes out. Naruto is generally a nice/chill guy, just not when it comes to Sakura. This truly hurt him on an emotional level, he deeply regretted making her cry but to save face, he walked off, leaving her to cry in the middle of the pathway.

The first part of school life finally ended, Naruto's father received a job all the way in Destiny Islands, forcing them to move to another place. Naruto was deeply hurt by this news, as it meant having to make new friends, moving into a new school, and just changing his whole lifestyle. After informing his best friends on the news, he was ecstatic as he found out that they're both moving to Destiny Islands too for better schooling. Naruto's spirit was significantly lifted until he saw Sakura walking towards him.

"I heard you're moving, well… bye." Said Sakura, with not an ounce of effort.

"What? That's it?" Disappointingly said Naruto.

"What do you expect? A hug? A handwritten card asking for you send mail to me. Well, you thought wrong, we're not friends, bye." Said Sakura, with evident resentment towards Naruto. As she walks off, she looks back to see Naruto with his head down, looking discouraged.

_Whatever..._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"You can stop daydreaming now Sakura, would you be a dear and throw out the trash for me honey? Oh and also while you're at it give these fruits to our new neighbors" Her mother said, handing her a batch of oranges, grapes, mangos and the trash bag.

"What, we have new neighbors? What happened to the Latrels?" Asked Sakura, pleasantly surprised as the Latrels were a rowdy bunch.

"Obviously they moved silly, now hurry along."Her mother replied, nagging her to throw out the trash.

"Naruto, wake up and help me carry this shit in our new home." Said Naruto's father, with both his hands gripping one side of the couch.

"wut… oh shit, it's a couch, give me ten seconds." Naruto mumbled, half awake. As he walks towards to help his father, he slips and falls on his neighbor's front lawn dropping his phone.

_What the fuck, damn I just got rocked._

"Hey, sir, you dropped your phone."

Naruto leaps off the ground like nothing happened unintentionally ignoring a feminine voice in the background and not realizing his phone had dropped.

_What a klutz, and he forgot to get his phone. _

_Sakura throws out the trash and walks towards the phone on the ground, bending down with the intentions to return it. _

_Oh shit, where's my phone I swear I just had it like a moment ago. Oh yea, I fell it's probably around there._

Naruto slams the door open, as he hastily walks down the steps, he caught a glimpse of a beautiful young girl with lustrous auburn hair leaning forward, grabbing a familiar object.

He paces forward towards the young girl, tapping her on the shoulder and stretched out his right arm to point directly at her.

"Who's that?" Asked Sakura, turning her head around only to discover that it was Naruto Uzumaki, her childhood friend and bully. Her brain stuttered, her eyes widened, her heart skipped, her cheeks reddened, and her jaw dropped faster than Naruto. Sakura raises her finger and directs her finger towards Naruto. They lock eyes, with two totally different thoughts running through their minds.

_Oh… my… god… when did he get so tall, just look at those shoulders, his eyes, his arms, his face. How did he change so much? No way this can't be Naruto, there's no chance in hell that this is the same Naruto that was fat, and ugly only four years ago. There's only one way to find out._

They both have their pointing finger directly pointing at each other, both opening their mouths and simultaneously talk.

"Naruto?"

"Phone."

"What?"

"You holding my phone man, wait a second how do you know my name? Oh shit, my bad it says it on my phone lol, my bad G.

"NARUTO, IT'S ME."

"Yea, hello neighbor. Oh sorry for being rude, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the fam and I just moved in. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"NARUTO, IT'S ME, SAKURA."Shouted Sakura, getting agitated that Naruto doesn't remember her.

_Sakura… Sakura… Sakura… I swear I heard that name before, in something… RIGHT in that game, I played as a kid. Why is she screaming? _

"Yes, and I'm Naruto."

"YOU IDIOT, IT'S ME SAKURA YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND, THE PERSON YOU BULLIED FOR A WHOLE YEAR."

"Um… first of all, I never bullied anyone ever, so that's basically defamation."

"Are you fucking serious, we used to walk together to and from school, ring any bells?"

"Umm…. OH SHIT. SAKURA, THE CRAZY BITCH, DAMN YOU LOOK DIFFERENT ALMOST COULDN'T RECOGNIZE YOU. Wait… why are you on my neighbor's lawn?" Exclaimed Naruto, as he came to a realization that not only opened his mind but expanded his eyelids to the absolute maximum.

"ALMOST? YOU DIDN'T RECOGNIZE ME….NEIGHBOR'S LAWN? I AM THE NEIGHBOR YOU IDIOT… I see you haven't changed one bit despite your looks, you're still the same clueless jerk from back then." Cried Sakura, her face brightened, a tone lighter than amber. She tightened her fist and unleashed four years of pent up rage and throws a staggering right-hook that completely misses, which causes her to slip and fall onto Naruto's muscular arms.


	2. FIRST DAY

**LOVERS QUARREL**

A/N: Big fluff scenes coming soon, remember to review. I suggest you listen to Animal Crossing music, reading this.

Reviewing will help me write faster due to biological reasons, if you see some kingdom hearts stuff, yes.

**CHAPTER 2: FIRST DAY**

Sakura is in a sticky situation, her breasts rest upon Naruto's arms, her head leaning against his defined chest, her heart is beating profusely, her brain boggled and her body completely rendered useless.

_Why am I feeling like this, what is wrong with me? My heart is gonna snap. Someone help._

In the spur of the heated moment, a white door opened and out came Sakura's mother with an exuberant expression all over her face.

"Naruto! Hey, I see you two have already met and getting a little cozy huh…" Her mother teased, walking towards the two.

"NO MOM, It's not like that I just fell and he was there." Grumbled Sakura, pushing Naruto away and handing his phone back.

"Ah…. I see you also exchanged numbers too, nice…"

"WHAT? No. He dropped his phone, and I gave it back, that it nothing more to it."

"HEY, Mrs Haruno. I see you're still as beautiful as ever."

"Oh stop it, I'm old, and I think someone else has eyes for you."

Sakura's eyes widened, gritted her teeth, staring deeply at her own mother emitting an intense murderous aura.

"No, you'll always be beautiful in my eyes." Said Naruto, utterly charming Sakura's mother.

"Oh, you flatter me. I think I saw you today at the mall, have you moved back?"

"Yes, my parents and I have moved back for good, and I believe we are your next door neighbors."

"Really? Good to have you back Naruto."

A door opens, but this time it's coming from Naruto's side. His father walks out, completely unaware of the situation.

"Tifa? Is that you?"

"Minato, It's been so long, call Kushina and come over, let's catch up."

"It really is you. Sakura look at you, my…, all grown up quite the lady it looks like."

"Hello Mr Uzamaki, great to see you."

"Not just a beautiful young lady, also very well mannered, nice to see you haven't changed."

_Beautiful? Well mannered? Did dad get hit in the head on the way here?_

"Don't look at my daughter, look at your son. What a gentleman, so tall and handsome."

_Gentleman? Handsome? Did mom lose her eyesight on the way here?_

"Naruto, my dear, which school will you be attending?"

"Twilight High."

Sakura's eyes widened, arms tensed, with a tone of crimson stroking her face. "WHAT."

"Oh no, don't tell me you got in too?!"

Sakura's mother was ecstatic to learn that Naruto and Sakura were to attend the same high school, then her a bright idea was blessed upon her, she suggested

"Naruto, why don't you and Sakura walk to school every morning? Just like back then! Plus you're a big strong boy now, you can protect her from harm."

"MOM! NO."

Naruto's father noddingly agreed with her suggestion, slowly patting Naruto on the back and exclaiming

"Of course Naruto will walk her, won't you Naruto?"

"Damn, that's crazy man I don't know if she can keep up with my walking speed…"

"Of course I can keep up to your speed, in fact, I'm even faster."

"Prove it then."

"Ok, I'll be waiting tomorrow don't be late, loser." Sakura stammered, storming back into her house, shutting the door with full force.

"Nice job sob, real smooth."

"It's what I do, she's a dimwit, so it's easy."

_Wait a second, I just agreed to walk with her. FUCK._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The rambunctious piercing sounds that erupted at six in the morning travelled to Sakura's fragile eardrums and awoke her from her uninterrupted sleep. Sakura's upper body snapped forwards, her frizzy hair is blocking her sight, and her first thought was to look at Naruto's room opposite her window.

_I bet that idiot is still sleeping, absolute no chance he's the one picking me up._

Her eyes peered over the window and found that the lights were completely off, and she was relieved.

Knowing Naruto was sound asleep, Sakura casually got ready for school like any other day but with a little tweak. She positioned herself in front of her mother's broad mirror, with an inventory of makeup lined out ready for use, she never applies make-up for anything, but for some odd reason, she felt the need to impress Naruto.

_I'm actually putting on make-up, why am I doing this for that idiot, what is this feeling? How do you do this, makeup is a waste of time._

Sakura changed her mind about putting on makeup, and as soon as she was about to leave the chair, her mother pushed her back down

"Sakura, I'll do it for you, just relax. I bet you're doing this to impress Naruto aren't you?" Tifa giggled.

"Mom… I don't like him, I never have, and I never will." Sakura replied, her cheeks brightened while looking down, avoiding eye contact.

"Then why are you finally using makeup, you always hated it as a kid."

"Um… you know, new high school, new me, it's what all the girls do anyway."

"Whatever you say... I finished, look at you, absolutely gorgeous. I bet Naruto will fall for you instantly."

"Really? Um.. I… really as in is he even capable of love haha… ok, I gotta go."

"Whatever you say Sakura, have a good first day, love you." Sakura's mother said, with a smirk knowing full well Sakura Is full of shit.

Sakura ran down the stairs, put her black leather shoes on and ran out, with no Naruto in sight, she smiled in victory, she walks towards Naruto's house to pick him up, but as she approaches his house she hears

"Oi stupido, school's this way."

Sakura froze in fear, she slowly turned around only to find Naruto leaning on a wall with his arms crossed. Sakura's pride was shattered, she regretted putting makeup on, but she couldn't do anything about it, so she acted like nothing happened.

"Yea I know idiot, I was just walking this way so I can get some walking in waiting for you."

"Oh really, I've been here for 20 minutes, and I just saw you walking out."

"Whatever… let's go already the train is coming in like ten minutes."

The two started walking together, but no conversation was made for five minutes, Naruto had his airpods in wholly lost in the music without a care in the world while Sakura couldn't handle the silence.

"Ugh… why do I have to walk with you?" Sakura exclaimed, breaking the silence. There was no reply, Naruto didn't even hear her, he was still crip walking, bobbing and weaving, it's as if he forgot she was even there. Sakura gave up and just went on walking without talking. Another five minutes passed, and the train station is in their line of sight, then abruptly, a car drove at full speed towards Sakura. Naruto notices the car, he firmly stands his ground, flexes his arms and reaches out for Sakura, pulling her into his arms as the car zooms by.

"Holy shit, you good?" Naruto asked, in concern while Sakura's face is deep into Naruto's chest. Sakura pushes Naruto away and got her self together. Naruto looks at her to see if she was okay, and saw her rosy cheeks, he thought

_Damn, why are her cheeks red? I don't remember slapping her._

Sakura covered her face with her hands, covering her crimson cheeks completely flustered, instead of thanking Naruto, she complains while straightening her shirt.

_Oh shit, I think actually slapped her._

"WHAT the hell do you think you're doing?" Sakura yelled, absolutely looking furious with Naruto while looking like she just came out of the sauna.

"I don't know, maybe SAVING YOUR LIFE. STUPID, that's a weird way to say thanks."

"STUPID? SAYS YOU. You saved me?!" Sakura stopped herself for a second and thought back to what just happened and realised she actually just got saved by Naruto.

"YES I DID, ungrateful bitch."

"Uhh… whatever. Now we're even." Sakura murmured, as she storms off towards the train leaving Naruto behind.

_Man…. These bitches be crazy._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Twilight High, finally. After weeks of all-nighters, red bulls and hard work, I finally grace this school with my presence. How the hell did Naruto make it in, a top prestigious school that stupid bum, musta studied for months._

"Hey Naruto, how long did you study for to make it in?"

"Study? For what."

"To pass the entrance exam idiot."

"Oh right… wait… entrance exam? Isn't that what we're doing today?"

"What are you saying? The exam everyone took like a month ago."

"What the fuck, that was the exam? I swear that was a practice exam."

"Bruh… so you're telling me you got in without STUDYING?! LIKE AT ALL?"

"Umm… I did do math homework the night before and uhh… OH, yea I read all of the Harry Potter books in like a week so around 70 hours of studying, Jesus I worked hard." Naruto said, with not a hint of sarcasm at all, looking quite proud of himself.

"Oh my god, you're not joking, are you?" Sakura said, in complete defeat, with her mouth as wide as the vast ocean.

"Joking about what, I know 70 hours is a lot, but hey, if you put your mind to it, anything's possible. I bet you studied too, right?"

"Umm… yea just a little bit." Sakura laughed nervously, peering her eyes over to another direction.

"Good job… for an idiot."

"Says the idiot who thought the exam was a practice test… idiot." Sakura said, piercing her eyes at him.

"Yea... yea… whatever, ok we made it to school."

Sakura gazed at her new school, while Naruto looked like he was about to fall asleep. Naruto and Sakura thought they were the first ones there, but then a blonde-haired girl with glasses tapped Sakura's shoulder.

"Namine! How'd you get here so early?" Sakura gushed, jumping with joy.

Namine was so excited, she couldn't stop moving. Namine is a beautiful young girl, who cares about her grades more than Sakura, she's caring, sweet and smart, Sakurai's rival and best friend.

"Like right after you came. I can't believe we're going to the same school again!" Namine exclaimed, also jumping with joy.

"I messaged the girls, they should come in around… 10 minutes."

"Oh ok, so… who's the guy next to you?"

"Oh… ugh… that's Naruto." Sakura said in disgust.

"NARUTO?! Jesus Christ, you're so… umm… different." Said Namine, utterly enamoured with Naruto's new appearance.

"Well, what can I say?" Naruto said, unintentionally flexing his biceps.

The school bus interrupted their conversation. Naruto and Sakura's friends came out of the same bus. First, it was Kiba the dark skin hyperactive friend who doesn't take no for an answer, Shikamaru the black-haired athletic prodigy who is a self-proclaimed genius, Selphie the tech-savvy girl who only wears yellow clothing and Olette, the down to earth girl who can't stand staying at home.

"NARUTO, WHAT'S CRIPPIN BIG PIMPIN!" Kiba exclaimed, rocking new shoes, THE CASH MONEY 11s.

"You know, same ol same ol living and shit," Naruto said, dapping up the boys.

"Hey, girls! How was your holiday?" Shikamaru said, focusing his attention on Ino.

"Good until this idiot came along."

"Who you calling an idiot, idiot."

"Good to see you guys still bickering like an old couple."

"Old couple?! After high school, I'm never seeing him again!" Sakura exclaimed, redirecting her sight to Naruto only to see a look of sadness.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Aye G, what's wrong? Why you looking sad for?" Kiba asked in concern while eating his food in the cafeteria.

"Man, I messed up bro."

"It's ok, just tell me."

"I fucked up my attack in Clash of Clans, now I'm gonna get kicked out the clan." Naruto sighed, looking down at his food.

"Bruh."

"Why is Shikamaru not sitting with us, why is he there with those meatheads?"

"I don't know man, guess he's changed."

On the other side of the cafeteria, Ino was surrounded by five jocks while her friends were in the bathroom cleaning up. The jocks' leader Sasuke, the school's biggest and baddest was rather aggressive towards Ino, for a reason no one knows. Ino walks backwards slowly, as her back goes up against the wall Sasuke pierces his hand right next to Sakura's head trapping her from escaping, everyone in the cafeteria instead of helping, they pull out their phones to record. With no one to help Ino, she was definitely in for the biggest humiliation of her life until Naruto forcefully removes Sasuke's arm.

"Hey Ino, are these guys bothering you?"


	3. JUST MISSED THE TRAIN

**LOVERS QUARREL**

A/N: Cuban Jesus knocked out Funky in 3 seconds, boom roasted.

Reviewing will fasten the process of me writing so bow wow and spiderman far from home is a solid 9/10 MJ is whack

Also idk how snoring sounds like so if you 'hyah' you know what it is

**CHAPTER 3: JUST MISSED THE TRAIN**

"Hey Ino, are these guys bothering you?"

"Uhhh n… n…. no." Ino cautiously whispered, the situation is evident, but Ino was in no position to cry for help as Sasuke's wide eyes pierce Ino.

"Oh… ok… well, I'll be going now." Naruto said, walking away from this precarious situation. Everyone in the cafeteria was dazed and confused and blurted "what" in unison. Naruto casually walked off, but after he created a small amount of distance, he stamped his foot on to the ground and stopped walking. Everyone gasps, Naruto swiftly rotates his body towards the wall opposite Sasuke, bolts at it and puts his left foot on the wall and leaps at Sasuke with his right fist clenched preparing to hook Sasuke right on his fragile chin but ultimately slips on the wall and instead of hooking Sasuke he uppercuts himself so hard his head snapped back hitting Sasuke on the jaw knocking him out cold.

"OOOOOOH HOLY SHIT, SASUKE GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUTTT. NARUTO A KARATE GENIUS." Everyone screamed, their jaw dropped lower than Kiba's grades. It was pure chaos in the cafeteria, everyone had their phones out bouncing up and down.

"NARUTO, OH MY GOD are you okay? I'm so sorry for bothering you. You really didn't have to help me, but thank you so much." Ino gushed, helping Naruto get on his feet.

"Na it's fine, this is just another day at the dojo for me. I'm somewhat of a black belt, my self." Naruto boasted, despite knocking himself out.

"Yea, you were really cool Naruto, like really really cool." Ino said, as her cheeks brightened.

"Thanks bro, oh your hair's messed up let me fix that for you." Naruto chuckled, extending his hand fixing up Ino's luscious blonde hair.

_Oh my god, my heart is beating so fast right now. I think I'm in love with Naruto._

During the chaos, Sakura and friends were in the bathroom cleaning up. Sakura walks back into the cafeteria only to be greeted with rambunctious movements, and Sasuke knocked dead on the floor, while Ino and Naruto are conversing.

"What in the hell is going on? Was there a fight? How the hell did that giant lose?"

"Yea there was a fight between Sasuke and Naruto over Ino or some shit." Kiba said, absolutely ecstatic.

"NARUTO?! Already on the first day?!" Sakura bellowed, as her jaw and eyes widened.

"Yea shit crazy man. Sasuke stood no chance, Naruto knocked his ass out in like five seconds like that Ben Askren knockout."

"Who? Whatever, that idiot Naruto stirring up trouble on the first day and INCLUDING INO TOO what an asshole." Sakura said furiously, storming towards Naruto.

"Hey Sakura, you missed so much." Ino said.

"Yea I know, Ino what the hell did Naruto drag you into?"

"Wo… Wo… Relax, I was just giving Ino a helping fist." Naruto replied, with a smug expression.

"No Sakura, I was getting bullied by Sasuke, but Naruto came in and saved me like a knight in shining armor." Ino said trying to save Naruto from Sakura's wrath.

"You expect me to believe Naruto knocked out this giant right here?"

"Well, obviously, just compare our skills. It should be obvious, stupid."

"STUPID?! You literally just told me to compare your skills."

"Whatever. KIBA yo, we got physics now let's go."

Naruto and Kiba walk off, while Ino's heart is in a tight spot.

"Hey Sakura, I think… I… like Naruto." Ino said.

"Umm… ok, if you want to be friends go to him don't ask me."

"No Sakura, I like like him."

"What? Like, friends?"

"No. I think I'm in love."

"WHAT?! NO YOU CAN'T."

"Why? Do you like him?"

"No… no way, I mean like he already has a girlfriend."

_Shit, why'd I say that? _

"What really? Well, I don't care, I'm in love."

o-o-o-o-o

Shikamaru, the black-haired stud has arrived for class. All the girls are already grovelling at their feet trying to get acquainted with Shikamaru, but he pays no attention and walks towards his friends Naruto and Kiba.

"Yo, Shikamaru where were you today?" Kiba asked, greeting Shikamaru with a brofist.

"I was with the footy team, they forced me to sit with them as an initiation or something."

"Ahhh, I thought you dogged the boys lol."

"What? C'mon bruh."

"Shit... my bad."

"Naruto you were crazy today man, somehow someway you knocked out Sasuke clean, I totally thought you were going to get your ass beat."

"Na man, I never get my ass beat unless it involves Sakura. She crazy."

"Sakura? She here too? DAMN, you having a little thing again?"

"Little thing? You on crack man, shit crazy bro she lives like right next to me, and I gotta walk her to school again." Naruto groaned, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Right… speaking about little thing. I think Ino likes me."

"No way, she's probably all over Naruto now." Wakka suggested.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well, Naruto is basically her knight in shining armor."

"Na, she likes me for sure. I'll give her a week before she confesses."

"Aight... whatever you say."

o-o-o-o-o-o

The school bells rung, signalling the beginning and end of school. After a long, eventful day at school, it has finally come to a close. Everyone made their way home except for Naruto and Sakura. While Sakura was at the front gate waiting for Naruto, he was taking a shit, a massively huge one due to beans the cafeteria fed.

_Where is that idiot, I bet that idiot left me. Why the hell am I even waiting, I'm going._

Sakura left the school gates and made her way home, but on her way to the train station, there were many shady figures lurking the streets which made Sakura extremely uncomfortable and scared.

_Oh my god… I'm gonna get raped, I'm gonna get kidnapped… I shouldn't have done this. Fuck this, I'm going back._

Sakura gave up and ran for her dear life back to school just so she could be accompanied by Naruto. As she reached the gates, she saw Naruto walking out walking like he just had a bad wedgie.

"NARUTO, ABOUT TIME. WHAT WERE YOU DOING, IT'S BEEN LIKE AN HOUR."

"Well, I had to help out Ino, she said she had trouble studying, so I helped her, then I took a giant shit."

_Ino? Help studying? She got third in the state for the entrance exam, oh._

"Finally, let's go home now."

"Why were you waiting for me? Scared?" Naruto teased, pouting his face imitating Sakura.

"Ha… In your dreams, like I'd be scared ha.. ha…" Sakura nervously laughed, looking away, hiding her face.

"Whatever you say stupido, let me check the train real quick."

"Make it quick," Sakura said, breathing heavy.

"Ok relax, why you panting for? Anyway, the train should… be… coming… AH SHIT, IT'S COMING IN 5 MINUTES, AND IT'S THE LAST ONE WE GOTTA GO."

"What?"

Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm and made a run for it. The two ran at a speed incomprehensible, passing through many city stores, running in front of cars causing havoc all over the city. After running for three minutes straight, Sakura couldn't handle it more and stopped to take a quick breather, she glances down at her right foot, revealing a huge blister.

"Naruto go on ahead," Sakura said lightly squealing in pain.

"What? Why, the train station is literally like fifty metres away, come on slow poke, let's go."

"I can't you idiot, my foot. I can't walk anymore, you go on. It's fine, I'll make my way home somehow."

"Get on." Naruto demanded bluntly, crouching down offering a piggyback ride.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not going to let you stay out here all alone, my parents would smack the shit outta me."

"Wouldn't that be a sight to see, so you're basically my slave now." Sakura jokingly said, preparing to hop on Naruto's back.

"Don't make me change my mind." Naruto said irritably, taking off his backpack and adjusting it tight enough to not hang loose on his chest.

"Just joking idiot, well no way we make the train now, you're going to have to carry me for like 20 minutes, think you can handle it?" Sakura chortled, jumping on to Naruto's broad back and gripping onto his boulder-sized shoulders.

_Jesus Christ, he's jacked._

"Jesus Christ, how much do you weigh?" Naruto teased, inciting conflict.

"Never ask a woman that idiot." Sakura snapped back, slapping Naruto's head.

"AYE, that hurt you're pushing it."

"Stop being such a girl and let's go… hyah." Sakura yawned, nearly falling off.

"Getting sleepy are you? Better not fall off, or we'll have some trouble."

"Relax, I'm not going to fall asleep on you."

"Ok whatever you say, just to be sure give me your arms." Naruto declared, taking her arms off his shoulders to be wrapped around right under his chest. This surprises Sakura, and jump starts her heart and heats up her face.

_What the hell does he think he's doing? Why am I not saying anything, why am I accepting this?_

Ten minutes of awkward silence has passed, not one single word was uttered. Naruto to break the silence tells Sakura to stop breathing on him but received no response. Naruto slowly looked back only to see Sakura's honey sweet lips, gently pressed against his neck and her molten-red hair flourish in the cold air.

_Ah that idiot's sleeping, of course. Wow… she's actually pretty cute, still a bitch though._

After a long walk with a 120lb anchor on Naruto's back, their houses have finally came in view. Naruto sighed in relief and increased the pace towards Sakura's home. Naruto walked through Sakura's lawn, activating the light sensors which alerted Sakura's mother, and the door opened before Naruto even got close. Sakura's mother popped out, with a terrified expression.

"SAKURA, NARUTO Oh my god where the hell have you kids been?"

"Sorry Mam, long story short some stuff happened at school, Sakura injured her foot, and I carried her home."

"Jesus, she's sound asleep, thank you Naruto would you be a dear and plop her into her bed." Sakura's mother suggested, inviting Naruto into her home and directing him towards Sakura's bedroom. Naruto trodded towards her bedroom, opening the door revealing an exuberant, pink room. He slowly plopped Sakura onto her bed, with his face right against Sakura's raising his blood. As a result, his face reddened and was blessed with a foreign emotion. Sakura's mother was grateful and walked him back to his home, enlighting his mother with his recent benevolent act. Naruto waves Sakura's mother goodbye and instantly ran to his room, jumping on to his bed filled with exotic thoughts.

_Damn._

A/N: Rip Alexei, Ruski hero.


	4. CLASS REP

**LOVERS' QUARREL**

A/N: Joey BADA$$ is one of the greatest of all time, on and on, Christ-conscious is symbolic thermodynamics

Free Netflix account: Email: jjlorefice .ar Password: 47330150 had to repost i deleted it idk why

**CHAPTER 4: CLASS REP**

It's 7:00 in the morning, school is in an hour, and Sakura has been lying in bed trying to remember what happened the day prior, but her memory falls short right after the moment she jumped on Naruto's back. After thirty minutes of mindless thoughts, her alarm erupts, which consequently gave her the motivation to get out of her messy bed. Sakura's mother knocks on her door and invites herself in, with a giddy expression.

"Morning Sakura, a bit late today, huh? Yesterday must've got you thinking." She suspiciously laughs, with an exotic smirk on her face.

"Actually mom, what did happen yesterday? I don't really remember." Sakura asked dazed and confused concerning her mother's smirk.

"Well, you were asleep when you came back."

"Came back? Right… I fell asleep when I was with Naruto then… wait what do you mean come back? How did I come back exactly?"

"Naruto carried you silly."

"WHAT?! AH SHIT. I feel asleep on him, arghhh… oh no… my life's over, he's going to tell everybody." Sakura screamed, considering running away forever.

"Quiet down Sakura, it's still early you might wake up your boyfriend." Sakura's mother teased.

"Boyfriend? Mom, how the hell did you come to that conclusion?"

"Oh please, he literally carried you for twenty minutes straight, and when he plopped you back onto your bed, your faces were so close you were basically kissing."

"MOM! HE PUT ME BACK ON MY BED? WHY THE HELL DID YOU INVITE HIM IN, AND IN MY ROOM FOR THAT MATTER?" Sakura yelled furiously, waking up Naruto.

"Aww… look at what you did, you woke him up." Sakura's mother had the time of her life trying to invoke a potential relationship between the two. Naruto walked up to his window opposite Sakura's window, shirtless with frizzy hair. Sakura catches a glimpse of Naruto's built body and is immediately flustered and ducks down hiding from Naruto.

"Sakura, shut up I'm sleeping here. Oh, hey, Mrs. Haruno." Naruto grips hid window knob and drags it up, waving at Sakura's mother.

"Hey, Naruto. Looking at bit built there." Sakura's mother compliments him, hearing this interaction Sakura gazes up at her mother and whispers to her, "Mom, stop talking to him and close the blinds so I can leave. "Sakura, just get up stop being such a wuss and say hi to your boyfriend." Sakura takes this as a personal attack towards her pride, and to prove her mother wrong, she stands only to witness Naruto's gravity-defying abs and perfectly sculpted pecs, then immediately crouches down again.

"Hey stupid, we got school soon so stop messing around and get ready." Naruto waves Sakura's mother goodbye and closes his window.

_What does that idiot think he's doing, shirtless in front of me? Absolutely no shame at all, what an idiot._

o-o-o-o-o-o

Half an hour has passed, and the two are finally ready for school. They both walk out of their homes in unison, Sakura putting on her shoes desperately trying to beat Naruto to the main road while Naruto's mouth is stuffed with a ham and cheese sandwich.

",We're going to be late, move it or lose it Naruto."

"Sorry my back is hurting today, hmm…. I wonder why."

"Don't be a wuss, I would have done the same thing for you without complaining."

"OH REALLY? Your tiny body can carry me? Mind if we try right now?"

"Yea.. rather not," Sakura replied while gazing at her injured ankle.

"Oh that's right, is your ankle ok? It was really red." Naruto asks concerningly, preparing to give her a hand if need be.

_Is he sarcastic? Why does he look genuinely concerned? Oh, yea, he's probably trying to get me to say something silly, so he can tell his friends later or is he just being genuinely considerate? ARGH… _

"Umm… yea it's fine thanks for asking hmm…" Sakura replies suspiciously, squinting her hazel colored eyes.

"That's good to hear, alright let's go." Naruto laughs mysteriously.

_I knew it, that idiot's going to tell everyone. _

Naruto equips his airpods, and Sakura stares at her phone for the remainder of the walk towards the train station. As they approach the gate to pass, Sakura realises she forgot her train card and goes into a state of panic, but Naruto being the unaware nice guy, he gave her his train card while paying for a ticket without saying a single word. They both got onto the packed train, with barely any space they were forced to be skin to skin contact with each other. This precarious situation seems to put Sakura in an extremely uncomfortable position while Naruto doesn't have a single care in the world, just lip syncing some ol' gangsta rap. Sakura was too nervous to say anything, and as soon as the train door opened, she sprinted out, leaving Naruto confused.

"Yo Naruto, what's crippin big pimpin." Kiba and Ino appeared right after Naruto walked out.

"Wassup man, hey Ino." Naruto greeted Kiba with the usual handshake and smiled at Ino.

"Oh… hey Naruto. Did you sleep well?" Ino said impulsively, then instantly regretting her weird phrase.

"Umm… great, I guess."

"hehe… I'm going now, Sakura's waiting for me." Ino laughed nervously, then running away with absolute shame on her face.

Kiba is chewing his gum and squints at Naruto.

"She's a weird one huh?"

"Sure… ok let's get to class, where's Shikamaru?"

"Yea… about that. He's staying home today."

"What? Why?"

"Remember when he said that Ino probably fancies him?"

"Yea…"

"He asked her out…"

"Ok… did she reject him."

"Worse…"

"What'd she say."

"She didn't even know he was, and just ignored him."

"Ooh… that's rough. When was this?"

"Like literally 20 minutes ago, that's why I was with her this morning."

"Ohh… I thought you were trying to get in." Naruto teases, laughing.

"Man… shut yo ass up. You know I'm religious, four months Muslim in this joint." Kiba replies, whipping out his Muslim gold chain.

"You realise, you're not allowed to wear gold, right?"

"What? Hell yeah, I did." Kiba rips out his chain and throws it onto the train tracks, walking off like nothing happened.

"Wait for me, don't leave a brother behind, I gotta tie this presidential Jordans 11s."

"Yeah yeah. Oh yea, speaking about presidents, today is class president selections. You gonna go for it."

"Hell na… I heard Sakura's going up for it."

o-o-o-o-o-o

Their first period was the dreadful math, the class president system works a bit differently, the class presidents only have authority in maths and the sciences. Naruto walks in first followed by Kiba and the rest of the class, Naruto gets in his seat located all the way in the back, right behind Sakura and right next to Kiba while Ino sat in front of the classroom. After five minutes of waiting, their teacher Mr. Hatake walks in with coffee and stack of sheets.

"Students, I am your teacher for the remainder of the year, and since this is your first day of maths, I'll let you guys off easily, and today we'll be hosting class president selection. We'll hold speeches and have a class vote." Mr. Hatake finishes explaining the process and proceeds to handout papers so they can vote.

"Sir, I'll go first."

"That was fast, and who are you."

"Sakura, sir." Sakura approaches the front of the classroom and presents a well thought out speech conveying her unique ideologies, leaving everyone more motivated than before. At this point, it was clear who the girl class president was going to be, she set the bar too high none of the girls went up after her while on the boys' side, no one went up as they saw this as a troublesome activity.

"We have our girl class president, now we need a boy. If no one volunteers, I will choose. Ok… fine, umm… Shikamaru?"

"He's not here, Sir." Naruto informs the teacher.

"Ok, you then."

"What?" Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison.

"No way, Sir, I refuse to work with him," Sakura tells Mr. Hatake.

"Refuse to work with me? I refuse to work with you." Naruto snaps back.

"Since you clearly both dislike each other, it'll be even better for both of you to become class presidents, take this as an opportunity to resolve your differences."

"But, bu…"

"No buts, my decision is final. After class, I need you two carry some boxes for me."

Naruto and Sakura both look at each other in disgust and sighs in defeat, while Ino is staring at the two bickering, jealous. The school bell rung, class has ended for everyone except Naruto and Ino.

"Can't believe I'm stuck with you carrying boxes." Sakura shook her head.

"Like I had a choice, the faster we put these boxes back, the faster we'll go to lunch." Naruto trodded on in the hallway carrying three boxes while Sakura followed behind him carrying only one box.

"Thanks captain obvious, these boxes are super heavy." Sakura struggling to keep one box in her arms, Naruto notices this and puts an extra box on top of her box and runs away giggling."

"YOU IDIOT!" Sakura despite lacking the strength to carry one box yet alone two boxes she chases after Naruto at full speed.

"Why.. you… look… so tired.. for?" Naruto asks, despite him panting heavily.

"I'm… not… tired…" Sakura replies, also panting hard. They both laugh uncontrollably, revealing a side of them that they haven't seen since kids. While Sakura was laughing hysterically, Naruto gazes at her infectious smile lighting up the whole room, missing this kind of interaction of her.

Sakura notices Naruto's weird stare and laughs even harder.

"Jesus Christ, Naruto what is with that face."

"Huh? Oh... nothing."

_She's so cute, so pretty. What am I saying? _

Sakura eventually stops laughing, taking her hand off Naruto's shoulder. "Ok, no more messing around we got like one more round." Sakura walks off, surreptitiously chuckling. Naruto trods lightly towards her.

"You know Sakura, this was actually way more fun than expected."

"Yea, definitely. I don't know why I'm still laughing, it wasn't even that funny."

"Well, this is the final round. Let's finish this quick." Naruto picks up three out of the four boxes remaining, and Sakura picks up the final one. Naruto drops one box, and Sakura went on ahead without Naruto. Sakura enters the storage room followed by Naruto, she puts back her box on a very unstable shelf, as the box lightly grazes the shelf an uncomforting sound emerged.

"Naruto, did you hear that?" Sakura asks while looking around the room for the source of the noise.

"Hear what?"

"Nevermind…" Sakura proceeds to put her box back on the shelf, and as soon the weight of the box came in contact with the delicate shelf, it snapped in half, and all the heavy boxes abruptly slid off the shelf, Sakura looks up only to see a bunch of boxes about to drop on her head, she crouches down with her hands on her head and screams. Sakura heard a bunch of boxes hitting the floor, yet she felt no pain, she takes off her hands off her head and looks up slowly, and sees Naruto's large frame guarding her against the boxes absorbing in all the damage.

"OH MY GOD! Naruto are you okay? Holy shit your back must be broken. I'm so sorry, I'll call the nurse." Sakura stammered, in a state of panic and preparing to run off for help, Naruto grabs her wrist and pulls her towards him.

"I'm fine, are you okay? Did any of the boxes hit you?" Naruto smiles.

"What are you doing? You must be in agony right now, let me go, I'll call a nurse." Sakura tries to break out of Naruto's tight grip.

"I said I'm fine, don't worry if my back can handle you on it for twenty minutes, It can definitely handle some boxes," Naruto reassured Sakura jokingly.

"This is not the time for jokes, is your back really ok?"

"Relax, I'm good. Never knew you cared so much?" Naruto teases.

Sakura gets flustered, and her cheeks started to glow. "Uh… uh… since you're fine, let's go to lunch now." She ran off, not knowing how to respond.

"Argh… fuck… my back."


	5. CHEMISTRY PARTNERS

**LOVERS' QUARREL**

A/N: My new pc gonna be better than Elmer gimme(l) one year and review please fanks

**CHAPTER 5: CHEMISTRY PARTNERS**

The sun has risen, Sakura dressed and ready for school while Naruto lays in his bed unable to get up, as his back suffered a decade's worth of pain.

"Argh….f… fuck my back, why did I protect Sakura now I can't move." Naruto barely able to move his jaw.

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILL IN BED? SAKURA IS OUTSIDE!" Naruto's mother screams from the floor beneath Naruto.

"A…h S…hit, Jesus, help me." Naruto rolls out of his bed slowly, his last-ditch effort. Naruto hits the floor, and the first thing that comes out of his mouth is an ear-splitting scream fuelled by excruciating pain.

Sakura outside impatiently waiting hears this roaring scream, startled and afraid she ran towards his front door and slams it open. The thunderous grunt continues, it gradually got louder and louder reminiscent of Goku's Super Saiyan Three transformation scream. Sakura dashed up the stairs, went inside his room only to see Naruto desperately grabbing on to the doorknob for dear life trying to stand.

"NARUTO? What the fuck are you doing?"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Are you trying to stand up?"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Jesus Christ, here." Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist and boosted him."

"God damn, that was tiring knew I still got it." Naruto flexes his bicep and admires it ignoring Sakura's existence.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura? When did you get here? Wait… why are you here?"

"… School is legit in like ten minutes, and you got off your bed like a three seconds ago."

"Actually, I got out the bed ten minutes ago and spent the last ten minutes defying the laws of nature and surpassing my limit."

"You're an idiot, get dressed, and let's go." Sakura said in disbelief, repeatedly slapping his back, which resulted in him falling to the ground all over again.

"ARGH… not again." Naruto wheezes and gives up.

o-o-o-o-o

Naruto and Sakura finally got dressed, everything was in order except for Naruto's back, his posture went from hero to zero, he looks and walks like the hunchback of Notre Dame.

"Naruto, what happened to your back?" Sakura asks concerningly.

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine." Naruto replies, with an arched back.

"OH, I knew the boxes hurt you, you should've let me get the nurse."

"Boxes? Ha… ha… that was nothing, my back's fine." Naruto nervously laughs off Sakura's concerning statement, while Sakura gently massages his back, attempting to relieve the pain. They're ten minutes late, and their first period is Sakura's best and Naruto's worst.

"Sakura, what do we got?" Sakura checks her timetable and smiles.

"Yes, chemistry."

"ah, my back and chemistry in the same day? Oh lord have mercy."

"Suck it up, wait I knew your back was messed up, I somewhat feel responsible now so… after school, I'm going to your place, and I'll give you some pills I have."

"Huh?"

"Whatever, I'm going in first." Sakura twists the doorknob and lightly pushes the door, up on top of the door was a bucket of water and Naruto catches notices of this and instinctively pulls Sakura out of harm's way and puts himself in front getting trenched.

"HAHAHAHAHA, THAT'S WHAT YOU GET." Sasuke got out of his chair and laughed at Naruto, expecting everyone else to laugh with him, but instead, everyone started clapping for Naruto's daring, heroic act.

"What? Why's everyone clapping, I just humiliated him." Sasuke sneers.

All the girls in the classroom couldn't resist and ogle at Naruto's large stature, "he's so cool…". Naruto's response to getting wet was as smooth as ever, he whipped out a black comb from his back pocket and started grooming his hair. Sakura was at a loss for words and felt even more guilty as Naruto kept saving her from precarious situations. The girls grabbed their towel out of their bag and offered it to him. "Thanks, girls."

_That motherfucker Naruto, he humiliated me again, he'll regret this._

The chemistry teacher walked in the classroom after Naruto's surprise bath, holding safety equipment and didn't bother asking what happened to Naruto and just carried on.

"Today, we will be performing an experiment that mixes hydrogen peroxide with potassium iodide, does anyone have any predictions of what will happen?" The teacher asks, placing down boxes of safety goggles and gloves. Sakura's hand blasted upwards, desperate to answer the teacher.

"Sir, this experiment will shoot out a column of foam." Naruto glances over and sneers at Sakura, and Sakura's response was a light smile.

"Very good Sakura, this is a simple experiment. I brought ten food coloring tubes, so we will be performing this experiment multiple times. Remember to observe and record your results. Oh, and your experiment partner will be your partner for the rest of the year." The teacher gave the students five minutes to select their partners. Naruto and Sakura are the only ones out of their group of friends, that chose chemistry.

"Whoever doesn't have a partner, come to the front." Only Naruto and Sakura didn't have a partner. "Naruto and Sakura, you're together."

"What? Sir, please. Anyone but him."

"Sakura and I don't have a good work dynamic, so it's best not to choose us, sir."

"Yep, what he said."

"You students are so whiny, just do the experiment you don't have to converse." The teacher walks away, shaking his head in disappointment.

"But sir…"

"Get to work." The teacher said sternly.

"Ugh, I'm stuck with you again…" Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't you mean, I'm stuck with you." Naruto nodded.

"What? You're an idiot, let's get started before we fall behind."

"You know… I'm something of a scientist myself." Naruto said jokingly, unintentionally making Sakura chuckle.

"Ok ok, Mr Scientist let's see you mix the hydrogen peroxide and the potassium iodide." Sakura extended her arms holding out two test tubes.

"Umm… which ones which?"

"Dude, it's literally only two tubes doesn't matter which one's which."

"Huh? Yes. Exactly. Most definitely." Naruto said, widening his eyes and nodded unconvincingly.

Sakura burst out laughing, showing Naruto a different side of her. Naruto was enchanted by Sakura's alluring beauty, staring at her larger than life smile.

"OHHH, that was funny. Oh, shit, Naruto you're so stupid HAHAHA, ok let's get started." Sakura finally controls herself and notices Naruto's mildly suspicious glare. "Naruto, what are you looking at?"

"What? Oh, nothing. Yeah, let's get started." Naruto snaps out of his entranced state and proceeds to pour the first mixture in a beaker. "Ok, Sakura what are you waiting for, put it in."

"Alright, better stand back," Sakura adds the second mixture to the beaker, and a foam volcano erupted from the beaker, dropping Naruto's jaw in sheer excitement.

"GOD, DAMN. Oh shit, let's get a pic before this shit disappears." Naruto pulls out his phone, and yanks Sakura's shirt, putting his arm around her. "SMILE." Naruto pressed the photo button, while Sakura had no time to react to this sudden surprise. Naruto checks the photo and immediately laughs, looking at Sakura's weird face and awkward pose.

"What's so funny?" Sakura squints, tippy-toeing to look at the picture, and was sickened by her untimely reaction. "NARUTO! Delete that, please, please."

"Hehehe, no, I don't think I will."

"PLEASE. I'LL DO ANYTHING, PLEASE." Sakura insisted, receiving a peculiar glare from Naruto.

"A… Anything?" Naruto reassuringly asks, smirking.

They both respond in unison, but two completely different intentions are revealed.

"YOU PERVERT!" "Can I get a back massage."

"What?" "What?"

"Oh… yes, sure." Sakura nervously gulps and looks away.

"Wait… did you think I was gonna… you dirty little swine." Naruto teased, knowing full well what he did.

"NO! I was… uhh… the teacher needs me, I'm gonna go." Sakura ran off, invaded and embarrassed.

_That girl… she's changed, kinda cute now. _

o-o-o-o-o

Naruto's worst subject finally ended, and it was time for recess. Kiba and Shikamaru walked out of the same block, while Naruto walks out of another block, they catch each other midway.

"Aye, what's crippin big pimpin?" Kiba greeted with the usual bro shake.

"What's up man, what'd you just have?"

"Came out of biology, jeez that shit was a bore," Shikamaru responded, repeatedly blinking his eyes.

"Not as bad as Chemistry, I'm stuck with that doofus Sakura, and I got like no clue what's happening."

"Mannnnn….. stop acting you like don't enjoy being with Sakura." Kiba suggested.

"What? You're nuts man."

"People came out of chemistry telling me you and Sakura were laughing like autistic monkeys."

"That's cause she acting like a boofhead."

"...Aight lets go to the cafeteria before the chicken burger sells out."

o-o-o-o-o

Sakura, Ino, and Selphie enter the cafeteria before anyone else, securing the critically acclaimed le crème de la chicken burger.

"Hey girls, my 16th birthday is coming up, and I haven't decided what to do yet." Selphie enquiring with Sakura and Ino.

"Hmm… movie?" Sakura suggested.

"Movie? Sakura, It's Selphie's 16th, this is like a transition from kid to adulthood." Ino refuted.

"Adulthood? That's 18, but whatever. We could do umm… a slumber party?"

"Oh that's right, my parents are out of town for the weekend, and I got the house all to myself."

"Great, us three will have a wonder of a time then."

"Three? This is my 16th Sakura, there's gotta be at least 20 people."

"20? Jeez, do you even know that many people?"

"Sakura, believe it or not, I'm friends with like everyone in our year, I just hang out with you girls."

"I believe you, so… who are you going to invite?"

"Umm…" Their conversation was interrupted by Naruto's loud scream of frustration, Kiba and Shikamaru received a chicken burger and Naruto did not. "Oh, lets call the boys."

"OH DON…" Sakura desperately tries to stop Selphie.

"NARUTO, come here and tell Kiba and Shikamaru to come too." Selphie waves her hand, signaling them to come to her.

Naruto and company made their way to the girls' table and placed their food trays beside them.

"Yo, what's up?" Naruto asks.

"Ok, you know my birthday's coming up, right?"

"Uhhh… Yes. Most definitely." Naruto nods unconvincingly.

"You forgot? You better give me a big present, anyway I was planning to host a party at my house and was wondering if you, Kiba and Shikamaru would come."

"Hmm… on one condition."

"Sure, what is it?"

Naruto leans forward and whispers in Selphie's ear.

"Ohh, of course." They both laugh suspiciously.

"What'd he say?" Sakura asks, nervously.

"Secret." Naruto replies, putting his finger on his lips.

"Ugh… idiot." Sakura rolls her eyes.

"Sakura, give me your burger." Naruto demanded.

"Huh? No way." Sakura pulls her burger away.

"Please?"

"No."

"Hey guys, you wanna see a funny pic of Sakura's face, she looks like a handicapped dolphin," Naruto suggested, leaving everyone eager to see the picture.

"NO! Sorry, I'm joking… of course, you can have my burger." Sakura forcefully smiles and hands out her burger for Naruto.

"Oh, really? Why thank you." Naruto takes the burger off her hands and slowly bites into it exaggerating how good it tastes. "HMMMM, this is one good burger, HMM, HMM, HMM." Naruto teases, and everyone joyfully laughs at Sakura's drool.

Kiba changes the course of the conversation, spicing it up with a little sprinkle of youth.

"Sakura, I saw your mother at the mall yesterday and guess what she told me."

"Oh god… what'd she say?"

"Two days ago, you and Naruto came home together late."

Sakura's eyes widen, "Yeah… well, you know class rep stuff, ha.. ha.." Sakura nervously laughs.

"Hmm… your mother told me you were carried by Naruto home, and you were all over him." Kiba inciting potential conflict, Ino tightens her jaw and clenches her fist in jealousy.

"What? My mother was joking, she's crazy."

"Well… I have a photo." Kiba pulls out his phone and shows a picture of Sakura on Naruto's back with her arms wrapped around his neck. Naruto jumps out of his chair, and Sakura cowers in embarrassment. "You know what else she said?"

"Oh lord have mercy."

"She said you guys were a couple." Sakura jumped out of her chair, while Naruto had airpods in playing Clash of Clans.

"WHAT?! NO, I SWEAR TO GOD WE'RE NOT." Sakura declared.

"Jeez, relax. I'm joking, she said you looked like a couple, why so defensive?"

"Uhh… I'm not." Sakura sits back down, with her face looking flushed. Ino had enough of this childish back and forth, she stood up and slammed her food tray down and left.

"Jeez, what's her problem?"

"You idiot, Ino likes Naruto." Sakura left the table chasing after Ino.

"WHAT?!" The whole table was flabbergastered with this unforeseen predicament. Naruto takes out one of his air pods.

"What happened? What'd I miss?" Naruto, utterly oblivious to the fact that Ino fancies him.

"Uhm… n… nothing."

"Alright, you guys just screamed but whatever. Oi, Shikamaru donate me some dragons I'm about to attack in war."


	6. THE FLYING COCKROACH OF GHOSTLY THUNDERS

**LOVERS' QUARREL**

**A/N: **Lynx gold is the greatest, and this a fluff chapter.

**CHAPTER 6: THE FLYING COCKROACH OF GHOSTLY THUNDERS.**

Recap: Kiba tried to get Naruto and Sakura to smash, but then Ino got pissed, Naruto doesn't know and plays Clash of Clans.

A/N: You don't need to read the first part up to **"TWO STARS", **It's just a clash of clans attack.

o-o-o-o-o

"Are you going to attack like right now?" Shikamaru whispered cautiously, grabbing his phone.

"Hell yea, If I don't get three stars, Hanif is going to demote me or worse, kick me." Naruto starts breathing heavily, as he gets donated one dragon and a rage spell.

Kiba lunges forward and butts his head in, attempting to give advice despite having stone walls in crystal league. "Attack from the bottom, all his air-defences at top."

"Na, if we attack at the bottom, his air-defences will have more time attacking the dragons, so I bet we go top, attacking them head-on."

"Damn, you right. My bad, aight attack."

Naruto takes a deep breath, slowly adjusts his finger and presses ATTACK. The menacing level five dragons are placed, in the three-one-three formation, creating agile movement for the dragon of the west sent by Shikamaru.

50%...

75%...

"I got this shit in the bag, still got like three dragons, I ain't getting kicked today."

99%...

"Aight, just one more, wait… OH SHIT, HE PUT THE BUILDER HUT IN THE CORNER, THERE AIN'T NO TIME."

3… 2…. 1…

**TWO STARS**

Kiba looks over at Naruto and can feel his shame. He pats him on the back, takes his chicken burger and leaves the table. Naruto sits there, contemplating his life and rage starts to build, he releases his anger on Shikamaru. "SHIKAMARU! Why'd you give me rage spell, if you gave me two haste spells, I woulda been fast as fuck."

"The only person to blame is you." Shikamaru pats his shoulder, takes his tray and leaves. Now it's just Selphie and Naruto, sitting around doing looking like a bunch of jackasses.

"Welp, my birthday is in like three days, so you better buy me a present." Selphie finished her chicken burger, leaving Naruto friend and foodless.

o-o-o-o-o

School had just ended, Sakura is at the front gate holding two Slurpees waiting for Naruto to finish. Naruto was caught back in class, helping the teacher with organising boxes, it took him ten minutes, but he finally finished, and left for the front gate.

"Naruto! Over here." Sakura waves profusely. Naruto sights out Sakura, and lightly jogs to her with his ponderous black bag bopping up and down.

"Yo, Is that for me?" Naruto points at her cherry Slurpee, and before she had any time to respond, he took it out of her hand and drank it.

"Ayee, that was mine."

"Oh, really?"

"Asshole."

"Comee on… I thought you said, you wanted to pay me back for saving you."

"Yeah… by giving you a back massage not stealing my cherry Slurpee."

"Why'd you have two then?"

"One for me, and another one for me."

"Jeez, that's like three kidney stones." Naruto put on his air pods and walked towards the train station with Sakura. The train ride was silent and peaceful as always, Sakura sat down while Naruto stood latching on to a silver pole. After five stops, they left and walked through the busy city to get back home.

"Sakura, what happened with Ino today? She looked pissed, and I think she's avoiding me."

"Uhh… no… thing. I doubt she's avoiding you…" Sakura said unsurely.

"Hmm… okay. So are you actually going to come over and give me a back massage?"

"Ya."

"Hmm… I'm getting a shifty vibe off of you right now, I feel a secret agenda is coming to play." Naruto squints suspiciously.

"Umm… Okay, to be honest, I got a fear of… umm…"

"Fear of what?"

"Promise me you won't laugh if you do I'm not giving you a back massage."

"Sure, let's hear it."

"Aimscaredoghosts." Sakura responds incredibly fast, making it inaudible for Naruto.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm sc…ared of… gho…" Sakura unable to say her fear.

"Just say it already, stop being such a wuss, I swear to god I won't laugh." Naruto declared, impatient and enraged.

"FINE! I'M SCARED OF GHOSTS." Sakura finally finds the courage to say it but her expectations were met as Naruto's face is twitching at an implausible speed, trying to contain his laughter.

"M…m m.. AWDSHXSADSHADAHHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHA. ARE YOU SERIOUS? Oh, lord. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh." Naruto unable to keep a straight face while attempting to apologize.

"I knew you'd laugh, Idiot. No back massage, and don't expect me to do anything for you either." Sakura storms off, filled with the feeling of betrayal.

"I'm sorry, It's a joke." Naruto tries to reconcile, chasing after her offering her some help. "Hey, I'll carry your bag, forgive me?"

"NO." Sakura with a stern attitude takes off her heavy bag and pushes it into Naruto's chest.

"Come on, I said I'm sorry, ok fine, I'll tell you what I'm scared of."

"Hmm… really?" Sakura glances over suspiciously and is quite intrigued.

"Ok, I'm scared of flying cockroaches." Naruto earnestly opened up about his rare phobia.

"h… h… HAAAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA. Holy shit, it all makes sense now. When you were a kid, whenever there was a cockroach, you'd run away." Sakura laughs uncontrollably, then feeling a bit guilty, as Naruto's reaction to his laugh was quite serious.

"Ha… Ha… laugh it out, it's an actual phobia and once I nearly suffocated from them."

"Oh… ok, I forgive you, you'll get your back massage." Sakura smiles, highlighting her cute dimples.

"Wow, you know what I realised? We've gotten pretty close in the past few days." Naruto pursed his lips and nods.

"Uhh… yea, you used to an asshole, and you bullied me every day." Sakura laughs, trying to not steer the conversation to an awkward level.

"Yeah, I was a jerk to you back then, sorry." Sakura marvels at Naruto's maturity in serious moments, Sakura stops walking, looks over at Naruto, and everything in the background started to disappear, Naruto turned around and all his great attributes were put on the spotlight in the eyes of Sakura, his larger than life smile, his broad shoulders, his prominent chest. Sakura felt something that she had never felt before, love.

"Sakura? You good?" Naruto asks, wondering why she stopped moving.

"Uhm… yeah. Sorry, let's go. Oh shit, I forgot to tell you, I'm actually staying over at your place for tonight."

"WHAT? Why?"

"My parents aren't home for the weekend, and you know I'm scared of ghosts so… I asked my parents and your parents, and they said I could stay."

"Jeez, that's a surprise. Wait… don't you find that weird you're going to stay over at a guy's house for two nights."

"No, only weird if you make it weird."

"My parents didn't tell me shit, wait where are you going to sleep?"

"I don't know, your bed probably."

"PFFT… My bed? Wait you're sleeping with me?"

"See, now you're making it weird. Obviously, you're going to sleep on the floor or the living room or something."

"What? On who's authority?"

"Your parents hehe." Sakura giggles, running off.

_This girl… is something else._

"Wait up." Naruto follows right behind her, with his home in view. "Just wondering no reason at all, do you have a boyfri-" Naruto gets cut off by his mother, his mom screams in the distance and waves vigorously signalling him to come quick. Naruto runs off, leaving Sakura with potentially dangerous thoughts.

"Hey mom, what happened?" Naruto pants, gripping on to the door trying to catch his breath.

"Naruto, Sakura probably already told you, but she's staying over and I didn't realise until I saw you just now."

"What? What'd you realize?"

"Your rooms messy."

"… Are you serious… I don't care, If she's staying over, she'll clean it as compensation."

"Come on, Naruto, don't be like that. Fine, your fault if she thinks you're a slob."

"Whatever… whats for dinner?"

"Grilled salmon, veggies and eggs." Sakura finally catches up and is right behind Naruto.

"Hello, Mrs. Uzumaki." Sakura bows, and takes off her shoes.

"Hello, dear. Come on in." Naruto's mother, guides her in.

"Where will I be sleeping?"

"Naruto's room, he'll sleep on the floor beside you, isn't that right?"

"HELL NA, She'll sleep on the floor, I'll be on the bed." Naruto snaps back, feeling subjected to his mother's wrath he slams his hand on the wall.

"Oh, I was under the impression you wanted the Nike Mike's 11s for your birthday, but guess not."

"Come on ma… It was just a joke, of course, Sakura can sleep on my bed."

"Good boy, now Sakura know this if Naruto tries anything just scream."

"MOM?! Is that what you think of me."

"Come on son… It was just a joke. No, but seriously, Sakura call me if you need anything." Naruto's mother walks off and continues cooking dinner.

Sakura chuckles and takes her bag back. "Where's this rooms of yours?"

"Upstairs, my mom was joking, so don't take what she says seriously?"

"Like what? You're going to touch me?" Sakura instinctively bites her lips seductively, unsure what her intentions were she regrets what she said.

"Wow… too far buddy, ok let's go to my room." Naruto and Sakura trod up the stairs, turned right passing the toilet, and twists the doorknob of his room's door.

"JEEZ, your room is a mess. What the hell do you even do, to make it this messy."

o-o-o-o-o

**Naruto's brain**

Naruto violently jumps around his room, messing up his bedsheets dancing to AC/DC as his morning routine requires vigorous exercise, and doing something questionable under the blanket.

o-o-o-o-o

"Uh… I… play games?" Naruto said unconvincingly.

"Sure… ok, I'm going to try out your bed."

"Sure. WAIT" Naruto lunges towards his bed protecting it from Sakura.

"What happened?"

"Uhm… I'll get you a pillow and a new blanket." Naruto nervously runs to his parent's rooms painfully reminiscing on the sinful act he committed yesterday in his blanket.

_Jeez, what's his problem? Hehe, I'm going to jump in the bed before he gets back._

Naruto comes back holding a new molten red blanket, and a spiderman themed pillow on his back only to witness Sakura all up in his bed, sleeping with the blankets over her. He not only drops his jaw, he dropped both the pillow and the blanket in complete shock.

"Hey Naruto, your bed's really comfy. Kinda smells weird, you gotta take more showers."

"Haa… ha… yeah, I got you your new stuff, you can get off now." Naruto nervously chuckles, handing her a pillow and a blanket, he sets his sleeping area right next to her bed on the floor.

"Aren't you sleeping kind of close to me?"

"If you expect me to sleep right in the middle of my room, and get attacked by flying cockroaches and dust bugs, you got another thing coming."

"Ok. I'm bored, you wanna do anything?"

"Like what? I got a computer, um… tv, I'll put on a movie for you." Naruto finishes setting up his sleeping area, walks towards the smart tv in his room and hands Sakura the remote.

"What are you going to do?" Sakura flicked through the vast movie library of Netflix.

"Well, normally I'd be napping on my bed, but this random girl is on my bed now so… probably study."

"Study? Wow… nice. Okay, go ahead." Sakura stopped scrolling through movies and decided to watch the news. Naruto sat down on his gaming chair, grabbed Harry Potter, The Goblet of Fire off the shelf and 'studied'.

As soon as Naruto picked up the book, he dropped dead and fell fast asleep on the floor while Sakura watched the weather report, in a cold sweat frightened for her life as it is reported that there will be a level five thunderstorm later in the night. Ashamed of her fear she did not wake Naruto up, she hid under the blanket and tried to sleep. Then, suddenly lightning in the sky came in brilliant streaks erupting loud cacophonous rumbles, Sakura trembling in fear, screamed in agony awoke Naruto from his deep slumber.

"YO, WHAT HAPPENED?" Naruto leaped off the ground, clenching his fists ready to fight, he turns and looks at Sakura's frightened face, runs to her takes the blanket off to see if she was okay, only to see his bedsheets wet. "Are you still scared of thunder?"

"NO! I was just startled, that's all." Sakura responds nervously.

"What's with this act you put on, I just had a good ass dream about bit-coin. I'm going back to sleep." Naruto turns around and attempts to go back to bed, but his wrist was pulled back abruptly, he tripped over his pillow on the ground, falling onto Sakura with his body on top of hers and his face edging the bridge of her nose. Sakura awestricken pushes Naruto off the bed, slamming him into the ground, flat on his back.

"NARUTO! Oh my god, you idiot why'd you jump on to me."

"Jump on to you? You pulled me on to you, and now my back is done again…"

**BOOM!**

Sakura shrieked, holding on to her blanket for her dear life.

"Sakura, quiet down. Mom might think I'm trying something." Naruto tries to silence her, signaling her to quiet down.

Sakura scared stiff, she put her petite-sized hands over her eyes and starts sobbing. Naruto walks over to her and sits beside her on the bed.

**BOOM!**

Sakura yet again screams, Naruto's mother heard her and ran up the stairs thinking Naruto performed a heinous act, she barged in Naruto's room only to see Sakura's face buried in Naruto's chest sobbing uncontrollably and slowly tippy-toed out of Naruto's room. Sakura's endless stream of tears was dampening Naruto's shirt. Naruto feels a slight twinge in his heart, with Sakura's face buried in his chest, he was rendered useless.

"It's okay Sakura, cry it out. I'm here." Naruto reassuringly declared.

After a while, Sakura too frightened and ashamed did not leave Naruto's chest, and before she knew it, she fell fast asleep on Naruto's lap. With Naruto's heart in a frenzy, he didn't have the guts to move Sakura's head off his lap, so he decided to sleep with her head warming up his thighs. Naruto's mother walks up the stairs, ready to tell them about dinner, but she saw them in that adorable position, she chuckled and left.

Sakura awoke from her deep slumber on Naruto's lap, to the sounds of the early morning chirps. She notices Naruto isn't sleeping on the ground, and she found that Naruto was sleeping right next to her. Instead of screaming, she remembered the warmth of Naruto's chest, and with droopy eyes, she laid her head on Naruto's chest feeling his peaceful heartbeat, a touch of heat rushed through her body as she remembered how Naruto comforted her.

**10:00AM, SATURDAY**

Naruto's mother runs up the stairs with an uplifting attitude as always, storms Naruto's room with hopes of him being awake only to see Naruto and Sakura sleeping together like a couple, so awestricken she couldn't contain herself, she grabbed Naruto's phone off his table and took a photo.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNINGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Naruto's mother yells, chuckling at their awkward position. Naruto and Sakura both snapped forwards, their heads turn facing each other, without thinking their instinctive reaction was to both screams in unison.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT THE-"

A/N: Damn, that was a fluff.


	7. SHOPPING

**LOVERS' QUARREL**

**A/N: **Will update once a week, around Saturday if I don't, I'm with Thomas Shelby.

**RECAP: **Sakura stayed over at Naruto's, they slept in the same bed without realizing.

**CHAPTER 7: SHOPPING**

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTT THE?" Naruto and Sakura scream in unison, distraught the fact they slept together on the same bed.

"Sakura what the hell are you doing sleeping next to me?"

"Sleeping with YOU? Remember, you gave your bed to me to sleep on."

"Really? Oh yeah…"

"Still doesn't explain why you woke up next to me. Wait a second…" Sakura finally remembers what happened, she recalls that Naruto was her guardian angel sent from heaven guarding her against the sporadic storms.

"I remember now! You were scared of the thunder yesterday, so you begged me to come on to the bed, and you started crying burying your face in my chest."

"Umm… yeah, don't remember that. Sounds made up hmm…" Sakura declared, knowing full well he wasn't lying.

_Oh my god, why the hell did I wake up and go back to sleep, resting my head against his chest with my arms wrapped around him. PLEASE, DON'T REMEMBER._

"Sure… Wait…. When I woke up, you were…" Naruto's brain is discombobulated, he pictures Sakura's gentle face breathing down his chest, with her arms wrapped tightly around his. Naruto's heart had just been hit with a hammer, a slight pause, his cheeks brightened.

"I was… what?" Sakura nervously asks.

"Ah… nothing." Naruto runs out of the room, heading straight towards the bathroom. Both hands grip the sides of the bathroom sink, he breathes heavily, he adjusts his eyes towards the mirror opposite him, only to see his face bright red. It was at this moment, Naruto's feelings for Sakura had been confirmed.

**11:00AM**

"Naruto, when's the bus coming?" Sakura asked, leaning over to check Naruto's phone.

"Uhh... ten minutes." Naruto replied coldly, gazing at the sunset with his air pods tightly plucked in his ears.

"Naruto… what's wrong?"

"Nothing… you idiot Dr. Dre's dead he's locked in my basement." Naruto violently bops his head to the music.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sakura dazed and confused.

"What'd you say?" Naruto takes out his air pods and is confused at Sakura's perplexed expression.

"What the fuck is happening… why are you so weird today?" Sakura gulps and is reminded of the night before.

_Shit… Naruto, I bet he's acting weird because of this morning._

"Me weird? Your ass weird man, just let a brother enjoy the music." Naruto replies, putting back on his air pods and proceeds to vigorously bop his head to Eminem.

_Oh… okay, he just wants to listen to his music, thank god. _

**11:30AM**

Naruto and Sakura finally set foot upon their local shopping mall, for the twenty minutes on the bus ride they didn't exchange a single word.

"Alright, we're finally here. Let's go stupido."

"Still calling me stupido huh? Alright, stupid bitch ass mother fucker HAHAHA." Sakura maliciously chuckled.

"Damn, too far man."

"Okay, what about hmm… HAHHAHA." Sakura laughs uncontrollably reminiscing on a late memory.

"What's so funny? What are you going to call me stupido?"

"… Okay, I'm stupido and you're… Naruto-poo AHHAHHAHAHAH."

"Ah shit."

**o-o-o-o-o**

**FLASHBACK**

Little Naruto and Sakura, were playing around in the playground like any other day then a black-haired girl with a messy fringe appeared, a family friend of Naruto's.

"NARUTO-POO!"

"Ah shit, not this bitch again," Naruto whispered under his breath and switched his expression from pure disappointment to artificial excitement.

"Naruto-poo, where were you at Elmer's birthday party? You said we were going to play, just you and me."

"Hinata, look, I was-"

"He was with me." Sakura snapped back, fiercely piercing Hinata with her eyes.

"And… who the frick are you?"

"Ah shit, here we go again." Naruto sighed, took out his ham and cheese sandwich, sat down and waited for the two to go at it.

"Who the frick am I? Who the FRICK ARE YOU?"

"I'm Naruto-poo's girlfriend."

"Wait a second…" Naruto dazed and discombobulated, blinks his eyes profusely.

"G.. G.. GIRLFRIEND?!" Sakura was at a loss for words, she had nothing to say back, so she stormed off muttering to herself, leaving a giant smirk on Hinata's face.

**END FLASHBACK**

**o-o-o-o-o**

"What was your girlfriend's name again?" Sakura teased.

"She's wasn't my girlfriend, I told you this already."

"Hinata… that's right, that's the one. Okay, let's stop wasting time and move Naruto-poo." Sakura went on ahead leaving Naruto befuddled.

"Bruh…" Naruto slowly trotted to Sakura.

"You decided what you're going to get for Selphie?"

"No... but… remember your childhood crush?"

"Umm… what? No…" Sakura slowly walked away.

"Elmer." Naruto blurted, halting Sakura.

"Who?"

"Don't WHO me. You know damn well who I'm talking about."

"Okay fine, and? I haven't seen him in like 5 years."

"I bet you still like him. That guy was a dick."

"Don't make me laugh, what? Are you jealous?"

"PFFT… Jealous of what? HHAHAHAHHA, he was my arch-nemesis." Naruto nervously exaggerated his laugh.

"Alrighty then, well I decided what I'm going to buy her."

"What?"

"Follow me." Sakura grabbed Naruto's forearm and dragged him to the Victoria Secret store.

Sakura walked through the vast range of products and headed straight towards the perfume section while Naruto was ogling at the lingerie section. Sakura picked her perfume and proceeded to the counter and bought it.

"How much was that?"

"Uhh… 250."

"250?! Gawd damn, what's in the bag?"

"Hmm… none of ya business. If you stopped being a pervert, then you would know."

"Whatever, stupido."

"Sorry Naruto-poo, so what are you going to get her?"

"None of ya business. I'll be back in ten, meet me at the food court."

**10 minutes pass.**

Naruto walked out of the Nike shop carrying a pink shoebox with a proud expression. He walks to the food court, only to witness a tall, dark-skinned male with dyed blonde hair conversing with Sakura like they were old friends. Naruto felt a recurring feeling of jealously and put on a fake blunt expression and walked towards them.

"Naruto, look who I found." Sakura smiled, pointing at the dark-skinned teen.

"Hello, I'm Naruto." Naruto puts his hand out.

"Naruto, it's me, Elmer. Long-time no see buddy." Elmer forcefully hugged Naruto making him drop the pink shoebox.

"Oh, wassup." Naruto unexcitedly mumbled, picking up the shoe box.

"What's with the face, almost as if you're not happy to see me."

"Uhh…"

"Come on mate, only joking anyway I gotta go my family's waiting for me. See ya." Elmer ran off, leaving a sour taste in Naruto's mouth.

"What a jack-ass." Naruto shook his head.

"Jack-ass? He was kind, unlike someone."

"Kind? You're really naïve aren't you…"

"You're an idiot, at least he's not a pervert." Sakura walked off.

"Where the hell did that come from?"


End file.
